


Things You Said When I Was Scared

by MadBiscuitLady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, beruani - Freeform, canonverse, spoilers for the anime only people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBiscuitLady/pseuds/MadBiscuitLady
Summary: Tumblr prompt-fill for kitsune--dono. "Things you said when I was scared" and Bertannie.





	Things You Said When I Was Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Another old prompt fill from 2015, that never made it's way over here until now.

Your task weighs heavily on you the night of graduation. All these people, there’s a very good chance they won’t be here tomorrow. 

You’re worried about Reiner, who has fallen into his role as a soldier so deeply that he’s blocked out the true reason you’re here in the first place. It scares you. Sometimes when he speaks to you it’s as though you’re looking at a complete stranger. In a way you want him to forget. To be free of this burden that’s been placed on the three of you, but that also means that he’ll end up meeting the same fate as the others.

You meet with Annie that night in your usual spot. A grove of trees just off the edge of the grounds. Close enough to be convenient, and dense enough to avoid being discovered. 

She is cold, but not unfeeling. Annie has her reasons for distancing herself from you and Reiner out in the open, but out here away from the masses you can speak freely, or as free as low voices and soft touches will allow. 

Her kisses are hard, rough, commanding, nothing like the soft tenderness you initially expected after bearing witness to Franz and Hanna’s many open displays of affection. 

You don’t know how it started or why exactly, perhaps you both just needed to feel close, you’re not even sure what your feelings are. What is this for her, what does it mean for you? You both seem to enjoy it, and it’s not like you don’t like Annie, you’d protect her with your life just as you would do for Reiner. 

You’re both seated on the ground, your height differences are too great for this to work upright. 

Her mouth moves against yours, tongues meeting, you do your best to reciprocate. Your hands are on her waist and her arms are around your neck, fingers tugging your hair. 

When she pulls away her words are breathless, but no less businesslike as you straighten up. 

“Tomorrow then. As planned.” 

“What about Reiner?”

“You and I can handle it, if he manages to come to long enough it will help, but we don’t need him to pull this off.” 

You feel fear in the pit of your stomach where you’re seated re-adjusting your boots. 

“Bertholdt?” She must have noticed your hesitation.

You look up to find her standing in front of you. She tugs the lapel of your jacket and crushes your mouths together unexpectedly, you stiffen, but relax into it.

When you break apart, her face is inches from yours, hand still fisted in your jacket.

“Don’t fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Annie. :|


End file.
